


「 是 生 灭 法 。」

by Uccello



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 写得不怎么样的PWP而已。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 1





	「 是 生 灭 法 。」

他们在镜前接吻，水汽一点一点地贴上玻璃表面，于是他们的影子模糊成一些颜色，黑的与红的发、苍白的与蜜色的皮肤。之后温热的水汽又继续上涌，先贴到偏凉的面颊，在眼下积攒成水珠，和汗一起蔓延出一道水痕，坠到衣领上，洇出一小块半透明的灰……因为他的纽扣还规矩地扣着，领带暂且还不曾松动。他眯起眼睛抱怨：太久了，浴缸里的水都要凉透。而你——你本身已经够热了，离我远一点，帮我把外套拿出去，挂在随便哪里。王就赤裸着上身斜斜靠在门框边，臂弯里搭着埃尔梅罗二世刚刚脱下的昂贵西装，没有半点非礼勿视的样子。

他还是为这些羞赧，又早已知晓再继续抱怨或恼羞成怒地喊叫也没有任何用处，这早在十九岁就体会得很充分。但他还是固执地要转过身去，为自己把长发扎成一束，要再弯弯绕绕地盘起来，细瘦的手腕上挂两三条黑色发绳，而衬衣袖口一直牵动到下摆，将后者扯出来大半，垂下手时就凌乱堆在腰间。许久不曾修剪的发尾不够整齐，零散地从绑起的发团里支愣出来，过短的则还散着，三三两两贴在皮肤上。他整理未果，啧声之后就扯开领带，顺势解开头几粒纽扣，后颈因此几乎完全露出来：潮湿又柔软。伊斯坎达尔将指腹贴上去，稍微施点力就可以留下点浅红的印子，他自己扭过头来，调子拔高到充满少年时候的影子，声音都尽职尽责地、如出一辙地在抖：Rider！还留了一点虚张声势的气势汹汹，全然的以下犯上，又在王的笑容里偃旗息鼓，变成一些细碎的抱怨，不痛不痒。

衬衫也脱掉，肩胛骨上伏着暗红吻痕，像蝴蝶困在皮肤之下，随着他动作在挣扎。衬衫也到伊斯坎达尔手臂上挂着，叠在西装和领带之上，然后皮带的金属声响第一下，他终于想起来自己根本不该在这时也习惯有那家伙的呼吸落在颈窝。Rider——他拖长尽可能不耐烦的尾音作无谓的警告，没有得到回答，而他自己停下的动作又被人接替去，王就那样善解人意地，还顺便为他解开西裤的纽扣和拉链，手臂赤裸地或隔着层层布料蹭着腰侧。君主冰冰凉凉的外壳彻底融化其中，向后枕去伊斯坎达尔的肩膀，连皮带被抽出时稍微压迫腰线都错觉像爱人手指不轻不重地抚过去。在劫难逃。他想着，一垂眼正撞上他名贵的领带滑落在地，埃尔梅罗二世有些懒得去计较，但又突然为洗衣店的费用气急败坏。

所以他要转过身去瞪他，手指绕在王的发间，以下犯上地把人按下来。他仰面去重重吻着伊斯坎达尔，妄图咬着下唇没什么力地碾磨，以表达对于这段时间内对方实在不够听话的不满，但分明呼吸都还没有从上一个吻里完全平顺，气势转眼又被征服王尽数掠夺。衣服坠地的闷响还未能被清楚地分辨，敏感至极的腰又正式被握在手中了，粗糙指腹在薄薄皮肤上来回蹭着，或许也能留下与后颈如出一辙的红痕。再向下呢，伊斯坎达尔的手已经埋到布料之下，略带弹性的布料绷紧在他手背，于是掌心只能就那样贴着臀肉，千百年前留下的茧和曾经深深浅浅的伤痕阻隔不了热度，触碰着就像烧着春水。

埃尔梅罗二世开始漏出些近于呜咽的声音，只是被含着下唇，连装腔作势的推拒都没能想起。他终于又一次几近缺氧，只能睁大已经微红的眼，威胁之类气势都荡然无存。伊斯坎达尔的手和唇一同从接触中抽离，因此松松挂在胯骨的外裤终于不堪重负地落下去，和随后立刻被扯下的内裤一同堆在脚上，绝不是什么舒适体验，他皱着眉把它们蹬开，和方才被丢下的那些一同胡乱堆着，等待褶皱深刻长久。他半是失力半是被揽地又向前靠过去，被托着抱起来，又坐上浴缸边缘，冰冰凉凉的死物扑灭臀瓣上的热度，才突然被扯回现实。他原本只是要洗澡。

恐怕事情败坏在其实最初就不该由着伊斯坎达尔要吻他，虽然打闹般的抗拒反正从来没有什么用处，从结果而言至少准备工作临近收尾——他的王看起来足够善始善终，因此在他面前半蹲半跪地努力放低身形。说辞都被推挤回喉间，埃尔梅罗二世什么也说不出口。他的腿被抬起来，原本没多情色意味，但做着这事的是伊斯坎达尔，要联系其中意味大概对他有些太过火。小腿上吊袜带的锁扣解开、露出其下浅浅的一道凹陷的红。那一圈皮肤被吻、被舔舐，分明本不该有什么特别触感、分明就像每一次情爱里被吻过皮肤，他抬了手臂遮在眼前试图逃避，但那都实在清晰又不由分说。

他迟了太久地终于一丝不挂，零星几点还没消退的吻被淹没，荡在波纹里像落花。水果然像他最初抱怨时说得那样凉了小半，温吞地朝他已经完全勃起的阴茎贴过去，然后是君王的手。那手掌的热量被水分摊不少，覆在他身体上时也仍旧能够埋下太多的火。伊斯坎达尔通常了解他身体得足够彻底，譬如他知晓，如果再多用指腹磨蹭几下这性器的前端，韦伯就会不受控地直接射在他手里，但他没有继续，径自向后去让本该给予臣子直白欢愉的手指没在对方的后穴。

这当然算不上太超过，毕竟这具身体早该记住王的全部，但他的手臂还是更加紧贴着薄薄眼睑，半张着口只发出一声简短的音节，它被水声盖去大半。伊斯坎达尔还是避着那些能让他直白地先高潮一次的地方，开拓甬道时水才堪堪想要涌进去一些，又就被手指全又阻拦在外，说烫说凉都称不上、却也都有，他咬着下唇，找不到半点言语，还是向王敞开身体，任由他摸索。那手指离开时他甚至可以断言：这有些草草了事的扩张绝不充分，即使加上不久前云雨的遗留，兴许也还是会在被进入时不受控地流下眼泪。那片刻里伊斯坎达尔的裤子也都与西装一起胡乱堆在地上，在他爬进浴缸、而对方毫无反抗地被抱到他腿上时，溅出的那么多水将它们浸透，只换来埃尔梅罗二世无暇顾及的粗略一瞥。

给过他欢愉的手指又伸进身体，在他的眼前直白地在进出，伊斯坎达尔的手腕偏偏在这期间一次一次地、不可避免地蹭着他的性器，这样的触碰比起说聊胜于无更像在煽风点火。后面彻底湿透，一半来自于又开始升温的水，一半来自习惯于情事的身体。泛红的穴口在水波下晃着，随后被挡了干净，伊斯坎达尔的阴茎在他暗自挪动腰肢时已经贴在臀缝。而手，即使还沾着绝不同于清水的体液，那热度只要稍加凑近，通常矜贵的埃尔梅罗二世就会不自觉的、主动地贴过去，微微硬挺的乳首送到伊斯坎达尔的手中任他亵玩。水汽太闷，他甚至昏昏沉沉地看他的君王一眼，好像要怪他为什么突如其来地这样好耐心。

水珠立刻凝在他眼睫，即使这之中多少有些自作自受的意思、即使他一次次地适应过这样的尺寸、即使方才的扩张里他将那些手指一直吞到指根，伊斯坎达尔再如何缓慢又温柔、再如何去吻他，也还是有那样每次都十分真切的疼痛将他从情欲里拉扯出去，距离连疼痛都变成快感的那一刻还不近不远。他第一次抓住一团水，第二次则变成了与罪魁祸首十指交握。身下甬道被那阴茎一点一点撑平褶皱，而指根又要被卡得酸痛，韦伯早就很费力地学会去努力放松后穴，指节却用力地收拢下去，他长大后就足够在这时挠到伊斯坎达尔拳上凸起的关节，能坐到底。

声音都从唇缝漏出去，先前全部的拖延功亏一篑：精液溢散到水里，他片刻失神后就更在伊斯坎达尔的笑里面红耳赤，但高潮带来的脱力让跪坐姿势再彻底一些，前端重重压着敏感至极的位置，还没来得及成型的话语又粉碎成拔高的呻吟。早就软得像水的内里颤抖着收缩、更紧贴着那物什，好像真要彻底变成只能严丝合缝地容纳这位君王的容器一般，或许正是因此他才不自觉地紧张起来，适应得足够长久的后穴也该用于取悦对方……那些半凉的水会染指其中吗。韦伯弓起身去，额头抵在伊斯坎达尔的颈窝胡乱蹭着，呼吸乱得像在抽噎，全落到王的皮肤上。伊斯坎达尔抚着他的脊背，沿着骨节轻揉着向下，一直到尾椎、到交合的位置。

交合绝不如同安抚的温柔，仿佛能够看穿臣下心思的、充分体恤人心的王并不如往日习惯那样在抽送时几乎整根拔出再操进深处，但仍旧不会放得轻缓分毫。水阀又被打开，新的热度一点一点扩散到他们身上，躯体相碰时翻搅着水，后者从浴缸边缘溢出去坠落在地。但还是像海在上涌，但还是无法类比为情欲。他大抵早就被王永远给予得太多的欢愉淹没，在算作一语双关的浮沉间，疼痛和它诚然如预期般混作一团，但他还是落下泪来，顺着面颊一直掉进水里，声响聊胜于无。伊斯坎达尔适时地要他仰起脸来，露出绯红的面颊与眼尾，光泛在稍有失神的眸底，和种种的爱一起。

于是之后所有的喘息或话语全部被吞在吻里。韦伯怀疑自己永远学不会换气，无论如何多次地被引导，都仿佛要被伊斯坎达尔吻得窒息。他缺氧得愈加一片混沌，所以后穴被顶撞着的快感才更清晰百倍。臣子含着王的舌尖，阴茎不断蹭过君王的小腹，欲望却全凭被王操弄着的后穴堆积，即使如此都仍旧快得太过犹不及——又或许真的已经过得太久？到底时间在情爱里也全无意义，他模糊地想着，思绪里下一刻又只剩下正在操他的这个人。那浪潮太过汹涌，连第二次射精都显得无知无觉，寻常的顶点甚至错觉像每一次撞击都能抵达，但带来这一切的始作俑者仿佛对此无知无觉，毕竟这身体还在食髓知味地吸吮、在一次次地挽留、在将它全盘接受。

不曾在性事里被其它任何沾染的身体深处彻彻底底地被填满，带来有关于被顶得更深的假象，过多的精液全留在里面，伊斯坎达尔似乎还完全没有要放它们落入水里的打算，尽管那场景恐怕色情得无比直白：埃尔梅罗二世的腿根一定已经被蹭得泛红，而臀瓣上留下新的指印，都不可控地在发颤，穴口还像要维持一点根本荡然无存的矜持那般尽力收拢，也就只能柔软地贴着将它完全操开的阴茎。他的呜咽从微微发肿的唇间落下来，又被舔舐干净，只剩下还念着对方名字的气音。他抬起眼想要瞪他，却只剩下毫无气势的、还残余了大半的媚色。

他先前费劲绑好的头发早就全都散下来，发尾垂进水里晃着，再暴露在空气里时就湿漉漉地粘在一起，柔软的尖角划过伊斯坎达尔的掌心，一半搭在指腹、一半悬在半空，水珠凝聚在尾端，像方才挂在眼睫的泪。当他终于能够勉强从一塌糊涂的糜乱里抽出些许清明思绪来，就能恰恰巧巧地看见，王正吻着他的发梢。


End file.
